Russia Cat Loves You
by Kaoru-chan97
Summary: You were simply trying to get home in the rain until you ran into a cat as lonely as you were... Will your live ever be the same?
1. A strange guest

You rushed home in the pouring rain, taking a detour through several narrow alleyways. As you continued through one that would lead you to your apartment, you heard a weak meow. You slowed to a stop, being the cat-lover you were, and started searching for the source. In your search you had to move several large trashcans in order to reach the pitiful creature you were looking for.

When you did find it you were rather surprised, it was a large grey cat With a white crescent shaped marking around the underside of its neck. If not for the matted fur and lack of a collar you would have thought that it had simply wandered out of the safety of its home. The cute kitty slowly lifted its head and gave you a look that made your hearts melt and your eyes well up with tears.

Stooping down you lifted the feline up and took him to your house. Grabbing some blankets and a cot, you set them up by the heater after putting some cat food you had left over from last week when you took care of your neighbors cat into a dish.

"What should I call you?" You asked sitting on the floor watching your new "room-mate" dig into its meal ravenously. It simply meowed, pausing its energetic eating, and continued to munch on the dry food.

"Hmm... You remind me of a cat I saw on the Animal Planet. It was a Russian breed so maybe... Ivan?" You inquired the food-munching feline. Mewling contently it stretched and started to the bed you had set up for yourself and the cat by the heater.

"Ivan it is. My name is (insert name)."

With a sigh you got up from your seat on the floor, went into your room to put on some pajamas, and joined the cat you had dubbed "Ivan" on the cot. As you crawled under the warm covers the cat crawled over you to lay closer to the heater and against your back.

"Goodnight... Ivan..." You murmured, your (h/c) locks strewn over the pillow as you curled up and fell into a calm and peaceful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip, aru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You snuggled closer to a new warmth that encompassed your entire body and as you did so something around your chest tightened its grip, pulling it closer to you and burying what felt like a nose into your soft (h/c) hair and adjusting its self so that you fit snugly to it.

Wait a minute, you thought, eyes opening wide. Rolling over, you found yourself pulled tightly to the bare chest of a tall man with creamy skin, his pale blond skin tousled. Then you noticed something very odd perched on top of his head, he had cat ears, and these cat ears were the same shade of grey as the cat you had brought home the night before.

Pulling up the covers that encompassed both of you, something caught your eye (among other things), it was a fluffy grey cat tail that was twinning its way around you lower thigh. Feeling your face turn red you looked up into the peaceful face of the slumbering cat-man, and you wished you hadn't. He was attractive, extremely attractive and you couldn't help but raise one slightly trembling hand to touch his soft cheek.

As you continued your exploration of his face, eyes opened to reveal purple irises sparkling with curiosity.

"And vot do you tink you are doingk?" A voice with a thick Russian accent asked, making you look up into the cat-mans face with surprised (e/c) eyes.

"I... Um... Who are you?" You asked, retracting your hand only for him to grab it with his large, calloused, one. Tossing his head back he let out a hearty laugh and then looked back into your eyes with mischief twinkling in his own.

"I am Ivan. You named me, da?" He said, giving another laugh and snaking his other arm around your shoulders to pull you closer to his chest. You struggled slightly against his grip, and why wouldn't you? He was someone, a man no less, you didn't even know let alone be comfortable enough for him to hold you so intimately. Yet why did you feel the urge to lean into him and snuggle even closer?

"So you're say that you are the cat I picked up in the alley yesterday?" You asked looking into his eyes once more, determined not to look away due to your growing embarrassment.

"Da. And you are (name)." He replied with a slight chuckled as he noticed the blush gathering in your already rosy cheeks. Letting go of the hand he had captured when you retracted it from his face, and running his now free hand over the side of your face, rubbing his thumb over the cheek closest to his hand and placing his palm and fingers behind your head.

"H-how did you know that?" You asked, your voice shaking and a little morsel of fear creeping into your voice. Why is he touching me like this? You thought, your body leaning into him while your mind screamed the opposite. He was a stranger, yet you felt so comfortable with him.

"You told me last night, da?" He replied, twirling a strand of your (h/c) hair around his index finger. Oh... That's right, you thought, your tense shoulders loosening a bit and allowing him to pull you even closer to his broad unclothed chest.

"So kitten, vhat vould jou like to do now?" He purred naughtily into your ear as one of his hands slid down your body to grope your butt.

"Eep!" You squealed, struggling out of his grasp and clumsily getting off the slim cot, " I-I am going to make breakfast, that's what I'm going to do next!"

"Then I vill 'elp jou vith that." He said cheerfully, standing up. As he did this the blankets slid off of his well-toned and muscular body to reveal all that God had bestowed upon him. With a gasp and a squeal you covered your eyes and practically screamed, "Lie back down! I will get you some clothes!"

Careful not to run into anything, you successfully ran into your room. Looking through your closet you quickly found what you were looking for and covering your eyes again (though slightly peeking out through them occasionally) and directed "Ivan" to the bathroom when you handed him the clothes (a long-sleeved shirt and jeans your ex-boyfriend had left at your place) and gave him instructions on how to use the shower.

Sighing, you got to work making omelette for the two of you and occasionally glancing at the bathroom door waiting for him to finish showering and getting dressed. Finally, just as you were putting the second omelet on a plate, you heard the door click shut.

"I made omelette, I hope you don't mind..." Your voice slowly died off as you saw how the shirt (though a bit small on him) hugged his torso in all the right places and, if possible, making him look even sexier; while the jeans hugged his hips a tad loose as though trying to bait you into taking them off.

"Dat sound's gut. Vot are jou staringk at?" He said, running his hand through his damp hair, careful to avoid his little grey kitty ears, and giving you a quizzical look before sitting down at the table and gobbling up the cheese-and-sausage omelet.

"N-nothing..." You stammered before joining him at the table and eating your own meal. Then a thought came to you, where was his tail?

Trying to look inconspicuous, you looked under the table trying to find the seemingly invisible appendage when you felt something furry caressing your inner thigh. A bright blush started forming on your face as you looked up to see an innocent look plastered on Ivan's face.

"Vot is it (name)?" He said seductively, his tone matching his movements as he made eating omelets look sexy. The furry appendage continued moving it's way up your thigh until it reached the bottom of your pajama-shorts where it tickled you devilishly before making its way painfully slow down your leg where it pulled away from you.

"I-I... Ah... Nothing..." You stuttered the blush on your cheeks deepening until it reached a reddish hue while the two of you finished your meal in silence. You were the first to finish so you stood, gathered up your dining utensils and plate, and made your way to the sink where you filled said area with hot water and started to do the dishes. Just as you put your plate on the drying rack, a light squeeze to your right buttock alerted you to his presence behind you.

"Ivan!" You squeaked as you rushed to dry your hands and cover your abused rump.

You realized your mistake as you felt his muscular arms wrap around your chest, effectively trapping your arms to your sides.

"Vy are jou so persistent in defyingk me (name)?" He whispered into your ear, his hot breath dancing on your soft, (s/c), skin. You could feel yourself slowly sinking into him, allowing him to take control of the situation, to take control of you. He should have scarred you with his large and muscular build, his piercing purple eyes, and cold, commanding manner; yet he didn't. All you could see were the fuzzy, soft cat ears and tail that showed the possibility of a kind and comforting side to him. A side that caused you to melt and change in his grasp.

"This is better, da? I have loved jou since jou rescued me from the rain, mine little sunflower." He whispered passionately into your ear, slowly turning you to face him, tilting your head up slightly to get a better angle, and placing a soft, sweet kiss on your plush lips.

"I love you too Ivan." You whispered into his chest as you snuggled into him as though he was a large stuffed-animal.

-WARNING LEMON-

With a kind and gentle smile he tilted your face up once more and placing another kiss on your lips, this one pushing deeper and more passionate. He politely licked your lower lip asking for entrance but when you gave no response he slid his hand up your shirt, the sensation sending a shiver up your spine and causing you to gasp. He took this chance to wriggle his slick muscle into your mouth, exploring its new territory, licking every crook and crevice before rubbing itself against your own tongue trying to get it to engage in the sensual play. When you finally gave in and allowed his tongue to take control of your own, he pulled it into his mouth, and sucked on it. This new sensation caused you to moan and writhe from the heat slowly pooling in your core.

The two of you broke apart, gasping and panting for air. With a little chuckle Ivan scooped you up and carried you into the bedroom, carefully placing you on the bed before clambering onto you and leaning down to share another passionate kiss with you. An idea popped into your head, and with a quiet giggle, you reached back to lightly tug on the cat-mans tail. The response was instantaneous, an animalistic moan echoed deep in his throat and his violet eyes became glazed over with lust.

"Jou should be more kareful about what jou do. I am on the verge of losingk kontrol." He growled into your ear before lightly nipping on the rim, causing you to moan and lean your head back; giving him more surfaces to nip and suck.

He sucked and licked his was down your neck, occasionally nipping and suckling, until he finally hit that one spot that caused you to writhe and moan in pleasure beneath him. He smirked into your skin and continued to tease it.

"I-Ivan.." You moaned, bringing his attention back to your flushed face. You reached your trembling arms out and latched them onto his cat-ears. When you gave the slightest tug you heard him growl and moan in pleasure, his hands sliding up your shirt and tearing it off your body to throw it into some remote corner of the room. Soon after he made quick work of your pajama bottoms.

You gazed through eyes glazed with lust to see him crouching on top of you, removing his own shirt; tail lashing back and forth before descending upon your body where it caressed your hardening buds and trailed up and down your sensitive body. By now your mind was a moaning and groaning puddle of pleasure and you relished the feeling.

"Now, I haf lost kontrol." He growled into your ear before latching onto your lips once more and sliding his hand down into your soaked (f/c) panties to tease your sensitive button with his thumb while he prodded your entrance with his middle and forefinger. You groaned into the kiss and he slid his tongue in once more, your tongues colliding in a battle for dominance. The struggle was brief, and your mouth became dominated by his slick muscle once more.

When he pulled away from your ravaged lips a strand of saliva kept your appendages connected, and then you saw the large bulge that had formed in his pants. Tentatively, stopping a few times when you moaned in pleasure from the attention he was giving your womanhood, you reached out and lightly stroked his clothed erection. This earned you a deep moan, and Ivan quickly held your wrists together above your head; using his tail to continue pleasuring your lower half and his, now free, hand to unzip and remove his jeans and boxers in one fell tug.

Letting go of your wrists, his attention turned to your needy breasts where he lightly sucked and licked one hardened nub while pinching and groping the other. You moaned, you could feel the heat in your core becoming almost too much for you to bear; when you felt him slide one digit into your tight, warm cavern.

"Ngh.. Ah... Hnn..." You gasped and moaned as you felt a sharp pain in your side from his unexpected entrance.

"Heh... So jou are a virgin," he murmured into your ear, leaning in to kiss it, "Everythingk will be fine, eet vill hurt a leetle bit... But after jou get over it, the pleasure vill be unimaginable." He continued to whisper sweet nothing's into your ear and slowly thrusting his forefinger in and out of you until you felt the first waves of pleasure start hitting you.

Taking your pleasures moans and grunts as a sign to continue, he started thrusting them in and out of you faster and faster; until you finally hit your first climax, causing you to scream his name in ecstasy. Without stopping, he put another finger into your depths. Scissoring them and twisting them until you felt comfortable, and the adding a third and a fourth.

After he had loosened you up to fit his considerable length (and width), he pulled his fingers out of you and positioned his manhood in front of your entrance.

"Are jou ready, mine leetle sunflower?" He asked soothingly, brushing a few stray strands of your hair off of your sweaty forehead. Giving a timid nod, you looked up into his violet depths and wound your arms around his neck, preparing yourself for his intrusion.

He tried to enter you as gently and slowly as possible; but he was almost too large for your tight, virgin hole. He stopped halfway in as he saw the tears streaming down your face from the pain.

"I am sorrie, my sunflower, I will stop right now in order to prevent further pain." He grunted moving to exit you.

"N-no... It's...A-ah!" You moaned as he started moving out of you. You could feel more heat pooling into your core and you felt so close to the edge, "P-please k-keep going," you whimpered into his ear as more pleasure racked your body.

"Votevher jou say sunflower." He murmured, distracting you by pulling you into another heated kiss as he made his way slowly into your cavern until he was in up to the hilt.

He gave you a little time to adjust yourself to the intense feeling of him filling you entirely, when you nodded he started moving. Slowly at first, but he gradually picked up speed until you were both moaning in ecstasy.

"Ah ah... I'm gonna cum!" You practically screamed, your hips matching his pace bring you both ever closer to your release.

"Me too..." He breathed into your ear before giving a strong and violent thrust that sent you over the edge.

"IVAN!" You screamed in your release. Giving a few more shallow thrusts, Ivan experienced his release and came; sending his hot seed deep into you, some of it even spilling out. He wait a couple of minutes for you to loosen up and then slowly pulled him limp member from you and then rolled over to lie on his back next to you.

After he had caught his breath, he reached down and pulled the comforter over the two of you and snuggled close to your exhausted form; wrapping his arms around your chest and pulling your back to his own before settling his head in the crook of your neck.

"I luf jou mine leetle sunflower." He whispered softly, burying his nose into your soft (h/c) locks.

Just as the two of you were falling asleep you sunk into him and murmured "I love you too Ivan, my Russia cat," in reply.

-The End, aru-


	2. Extended ending- Shower Scene

You placed the key into the dead-bolt of your apartment, turning it until there was an audioble click, and slowly opening it. Before you could even make it onto the "welcome" mat that sat on the tile in your entry way, a large, familiar man with brown cat-ears and a tail, snagged your arm; gently pulling you into his warm embrace.

As he pulled away from a short, yet passionate, kiss, he smiled lovingly down at you he whispered, "I missed jou, mine leetle sunflower."

"I missed you too Ivan." You replied, leaning forward into his chest, inhaling his distinct odor, and closing your eyes in content. Your (e/c) orbs snapped open when you felt his large hands wandering south to grasp your bum, eliciting a simply chuckled, a deep sound that reverberated through his chest, and moved his hands up to your lower back.

"Do jou vant me to make some dinner vile jou take a nice, leetle, shower to help jou relakx from all de hard vork jou haf been doingk?" He asked, leaning back slightly as if trying to get a better view of your tired face, smiling and squeazing your hips lightly.

"Yeah. . . That sounds good." You murmured back, rubbing your eyes and setting the rest of your things down before giving his hand a small squeeze and walking to the bathroom. Once he heard the door click shut he gave a dark chuckle and set about his plans.

~~~~  
"Ahhh. . ." You sighed as the warm water started running down your back, slowly relaxing from the warmth spreading through your tired body. As you rubbed (f/s) shampoo into your wet (h/c) locks, your mind started to reminisce over all of the changes that had just happened. Little over a month ago you had found a brown cat that had turned out to be Ivan, after the two of you had done certain. . . activities, you had grown accostomed to coming home and finding a warm meal and comfortable arms waiting for you. Although. . . Now that you thought about it he hadn't "touched" you at all except for hugs, small pecks on the lips, and the occasional ass-grab.

Still deep in thought you rinsed the shampoo out of your hair and turned to grab the conditioner, instead of the white bottle, you found Ivan behind you, entirely naked, standing with his arms crossed and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Et has been a vile since I held jou, and I can't kontain it anymore." He grunted, moving so you were trapped between his arms and against the tiled wall of your shower. Oh, how lustful and sexy his voice sounded, how his pale blonde hair fell into his purple eyes that scanned your body hungrily. When you didn't give any answer other than to loosely place your arms on his strong, broad, shoulders, he leaned over and bent his head so that his lips ghosted on the juncture between your neck and shoulders.

"I luf jou, and I vant jou. If I do anythingk jou dislike then I vill shtop." He whispered, warm breath tickling your skin, and lightly kissed the sweet-spot he had found the first time you two had joined as one. Then he moved up so that he was eye level with you, his lips barely centimeters away from your own and placed on large palm on the side of your face to guide you into a slow and passionate kiss. His lips pressed against your softly and his tongue dragged lightly against your lower lip asking for entry. When you stubbornly refused to allow his access, he slid his right arm down your side, grabbing your right cheek and causing you to moan. You could feel his smirk into the kiss as he took this as an opportunity to quickly slide his tongue into your mouth.

He swirled his tongue around your mouth, delving into each crevice and running it along every tooth; tasting you with quick, lustful, strokes that made you moan and writhe in pleasure. If not for the fact you both had to breath, he would have continued on like that forever; he pulled away from you, leaving heavy pants and a strand of saliva in his wake.

"I-Ivan. . ." You gasped, trying to fill your lungs back up with air.

"Vot es et, mine flower?" He replied breathily, bowing his head to gently kiss you on the head. Lacking the air to reply, you simply shifted to your tiptoes and gave him a light kiss. Taking this as a sign to continue, he went for your neck; he suckled and kissed his way down to the juncture between your shoulder and neck where hit bit down softly and licked the spot, determined to leave a mark upon your smooth and flawless (s/c) skin. His left hand left its position on the wall and started wandering your water-slickened body before joining its twin on your buttocks, both simultaneously squeazing and trailing calloused fingers along their bubble-like shape.

He continued kissing his way down your body while you moaned and groaned from the stimulation; when he finally reached your womanly mounds, he took one pert nub into his warm mouth and teased it with his tongue, trailing wet circles around it while pinching and stimulating the excluded nub with his right while the other made its way between your wet folds. As he positioned one, thick, finger at your entrance; his lifted his head up to yours and engulfed you once more into a kiss in order to distract you from his entering.

"Ah... Ngh... Hah..." You moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out of you at an antagonizingly slow pace. You writhe against him in pleasure, moaning encouragements and trying to get him to move faster. Finally he pulled his finger out and shoved two in, stretching you with scissor-like motions, thrusting in and out of you quickly and causing you to almost scream in pleasure.

"Nnh...I-Ivan...P-please...You in me...Want you in me..." You grunted out, reaching one hand out to tug lightly on his fuzzy, and now wet, ears; sending the other to tug at the base of his furry tail, one of his pleasure spots, trying your hardest to put him over the edge and force his thick length into your tight heat. The shower was creating clouds of steam that only furthered your lust and slicked both of your bodies.

"But flower, I am inside of jou." He giggled, smirking as he licked just below your ear and teased the lobe with nips and swipes of his wet, hot, tongue. Them he reached his, currently unoccupied, hand behind you to rub and grasp your rump; sliding his index up your spine, sending tingles up your back, and place his hand behind your head to pull you into a sensual kiss. His tongue rubbed against yours, coaxing it into an interacted dance that left you both panting when you separated for breath. This was the final straw for you. You moved your left hand from his ear to his shoulder and grasped his length with your right. Slowly you started moving your hand up and down his shaft, occasionally swiping your thumb across his slit until he unleashed a primal growl and viciously tore his fingers out of you.

"Jou just luf testing my patience, don't jou?" He growled into your ear as he wrapped your legs around his waist and positioned himself at the entrance to your pulsating sheath, "Just remember, jou asked for thees." Without a warning he thrust into you, burying himself to the hilt. He only gave you a moment to adjust to his thick, long length as tears built up on your lashes; only a few escapes, and those he lapped up. When you nodded he pulled himself out so that only the tip remained inside your warm heat and then shoved himself back in. This motion allowed him to hit the sensitive little bundle of nerves that sent you spiraling off into exctasy, and soon enough all you could do was pull back and meet his thrusts with a loud smack.

"Agh...Ahn...I-Ivan...F-faster!" You moaned, he quickly complied and started pistoning in and out of you at an unbearable speed. You were so close, you could feel that tight coil within your gut about to burst. He pulled you into one final, sloppy, kiss; his tongue wrapping around yours and pulling it into his mouth where he sucked lightly upon it. This was enough to put you over the edge and you came with a loud skreatch of his name. Not long after you, he emptied his load deep within you; the feeling of your already-tight walls contracting around him was too much for him to handle.

He gave you a moment to calm down before slowly pulling out of you and wrapping his arms around your exhausted frame. The water in the shower had run cold so he carried you out and wrapped you in a towel before tying one around his waist. He held you in his arms as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Mmh... What's that smell?" You murmured tiredly, the smell of cooking food wafting to your nose as you snuggled deeper into the warm blanket and Ivan's strong arms. He gave a short chuckle before setting you down at one of the barstools that sat next to the island in your comfortably sized kitchen.

"Borsch. I thought dat I vould need a bit of time to seduce jou, so I planned somethingk sat vould be able to cook itself so to speak." He rumbled, walking over to the stove and opening the pot, "Oh, good. Et is done."

~Ze End~


	3. Author Note

Hello! This is the Author-San! I was intending for Russia Cat Loves you to be a oneshot, then a watcher of mine on deviantart requested an extension in the form of a shower scene. I want to hear your feedback: should I continue it?

'Cause I was thinking of doing somethings with Belarus-neko, Ukraine-neko, and Baltics-nekos.


	4. AN Cont

This is Author-San again (sorry for posting this many non-writing posts), due to the accumulative response from the readers, I will be continuing Russia Cat Loves You. I will update ASAP!


	5. Waking Up Next To You

"Mhn. . ." You groaned, pulling covers around your face as a single beam of sunlight illuminated your face. Deciding that simply dragging the covers over your head wouldn't be sufficient enough to protect your sleep-filled eyes, you rolled over and cuddled into the chest of the large man who had been curled round you. Once you decided that you had regained a comfortable spot to continue your rest, two muscled arms wrapped around you; the chest where your head was resonated with a deep, throaty, purr and a soft brown cat-tail came to swish up and down your right leg.

"Hmgk... Gut morningk, leetle flower." He whispered with a chuckle, lifting one calloused hand to brush stray (h/c) off your cheek. You giggled slightly at the amusing sight of his disheveled hair, flattened and spiked on on side while the other was twisted into little curls from you twirling it around your finger when he had fallen asleep after his shower.

"Vot day es et? Don't jou haf veekends off?" He asked, his purple pools at half-mast from sleep and directed towards your eyes, staring deeply into your own (e/c) orbs.

"Hm. . . I believe that it's Saturday." You replied, closing your eyes and snuggling closer to the cat-man, determined to get a little more sleep before heading out to run errands. He chuckled softly at your antics and lifted himself so that he balanced on one forearm, the other draped loosely over your upper back. He bent his head down and gently kissed your forehead, then pulled the blankets further up so the two of you were tightly wrapped together with his body around you like a shield. Your cat protector

~Time-skip brought to you by Lazy Teenagers~

You sighed in your sleep and rolled over. With a loud thud you landed on the floor, brushing the hair out of your face and maneuvering to your knees; you regained your senses and realized the only way you could have fallen off that side of the bed, the side farthest from the window, was if Ivan wasn't there. With this realization you tore through the condo.

"Ivan!" You yelled, tears starting to form at the corners of your eyes. Oh god, please don't let this all have been a dream or a fantasy I dreamt up after my boyfriend left me; you thought fearfully. By the time you had gotten to the kitchen you were out of breath from checking every corner of every room in an attempt to locate your lover.

Then you heard it, the sizzling of something cooking in a pan and the smell of various breakfast foods wafted to your nose. When you reached the door-frame, you let out a sob of relief. There was Ivan, dutifully making a large breakfast for, what you could only assume, the two of you (and in his boxers & tee-shirt, no less). Unable to prevent the tears of relief from falling, you clutched the door-frame and sobbed; tears fell down your face in streams.

"Vot es wrongk, mine leetle flower?" Ivan asked, worry growing on his face as he turned the stove off and walked over to you, "Did jou haf a bad dream? Vy do jou not tell me?" His questions washed over deaf ears as you ran into his arms and sobbed into his shirt. He placed a hand on your head; slowly he stroked your (h/c) locks before pulling you into a tight hug and carrying you over to the counter, where he sat you down to face him and helped you wipe the remaining tears off your crimson cheeks.

"I-I was af-fraid that y-you were g-gone." You sniffled, bowing your head and clenching your hands into fists.

"Oh, leetle flower. I vould never leave jou of mine own accord." He whispered, bringing you to his chest once more and giving you a reassuring kiss on the head, "Now, ve should eat de breakfast before ze food gets cold, da?" With a warm smile he carefully grabbed your hand and led you over to the table where an assortment of food was warm and waiting.

-  
Author Note: I was gonna make it longer but I am really tired and I wanted to post something by the time I went to sleep. I will be introducing a new character in the next chapter (*cough*ex-boyfriend*cough*)


	6. A little white trouble-maker

The wind was crisp and caused the leaves to rustle loudly as you walked home from the grocery store. When you reached the stoop of your apartment complex, a loud meow came from behind you.

"Who might you be?" You asked the white cat that sat behind you. As you lowered your self down to a crouch it jumped into your arms and purred loudly. I am such a sucker for cats, you thought with a sigh before reaching down to grab your recently-purchased items and opening the door.

"Ivan! I'm home!" You shouted down the hallway, dropping the bags of goods on a side-table, and making your way to the kitchen in order to get a dish of milk for the fluffy animal rubbing its soft cheek all over your arm. Humming a familiar tune to yourself; you casually strode into the kitchen where, from behind you, muscled arms reached out to wrap around your middle.

"Ello flower. Vot took jou so long? I almost vent out to look for jou." Ivan whispered huskily in your ear, his breath on your neck sending shivers down your spine. "Vere did jou find dat?" He asked, his voice changing to a tone you had never heard him speak in before with eyes narrowed in anger as he glared down at the white feline held in your arms.

Your eyes widened slightly as you answered, "It was on the porch when I returned. I thought that it might be nice for you to have some company while I am at work." Suddenly the cat jumped out of your arms. When it landed, there wasn't a cat were it had been standing. Instead there stood a girl with long brown hair dressed in a long, white fur coat; a pink ribbon perched on her head between two cat ears and dark purple eyes set in a scowl. Ivan released you and pulled you behind him; acting as a shield between yourself and this strange visitor.

"Vy are jou here, Natalya?" He asked the girl with a growl, his tail flicking side-to-side angrily and ears flattened against his head.

"Vy do jou think, big bruder? I am here to bring jou back home." She responded with a sneer, her gaze flicking to your confused face and taking a threatening step forward, "Vy do jou stay here vith dis boringk juman ven jou could haf me?" She asked, her eyes gaining a psychotic gleam, and tilting her head to the side in a mocking fashion.

"W-what is she talking about?" You asked quietly, gripping Ivan's arm. He turned his head slightly, a pained look etched on his face. Gently, he freed his arm from your grasped, and stepped forward to confront Natalya.

~To Be Continued~

A/N) I am sorry, I lied about who would be introduced in the next chapter. I am also sorry for being evil and cutting you off here.


	7. AN

I am soooooo sorry my dear readers. I was working on the next chapter of this and when I went to publish it I got locked out of my account. But now I'm back in! Yay! You can expect more soon


	8. A Frightening Suggestion

Chapter 5

The look on Natalya's face was scary, frightening even. Her eyes gleamed with a blood-red glare, an aura of pure psychotic evil seemed to pour out of her very soul, and her mouth was hung in an icy smirk. You were frozen where you stood, it was like you were a mouse captured by the glance of a large cat. Your frame trembled, your (e/c) orbs were bulging in fear while tears slowly dropped out of the corners of your eyes. The only thing standing between yourself and this demon was the protective form of Ivan; his towering frame shielding you partially from his frittering sister.

"Natalya, ef jou do not leaf, I vill haf to hurt jou." He warned, the corners his lips turning up as he let out a low feral growl before slowly stepping forward to completely block your view of the psycho-neko (A/N: did not mean for that to rhyme). The air was practically crackling with tension, equally strong auras of power shrouded the two mythical beings. An unbelievably menacing aura radiated around Ivan; belying his kind and gentle attitude towards you.

"Komm big bruder. Komm home. Jou vill haf jour krown and jour kingdom." She leered, taking a solid step towards him; her tail swaying left-to-right lazily while his lashed angrily behind him. She reached one arm out tentatively with a testing gleam reflecting in her dark blue eyes; when her delicate, pale fingers were barely inches away from his face, an animalistic growl tore out of his throat and purple eyes slitted to glare down at the were-cat in front of him. "Vot ef I told jou dat she kould komm as vell?" She asked, a mischievous look forming on her face as she withdrew her outstretched appendage.

"And Vy should I believe jou?" Ivan asked, not moving from his protective position. You were still frozen in place from not only Natalya's intimidating aura, but also Ivan's drastic change in demeanor; How could a person that kind be this frightening? You thought fearfully, body trembling and small tears escaping from your (e/c) pools.

"I-Ivan?" You whispered, voice shaking as the rest of your body trembled from the intense auras in the room that were on the verge of smothering your own. Ivan turned his head slightly, worry replacing the menacing gleam in his eyes as he tried to comfort you with a glance; the malice returned when he noticed Natalya had taken another step forward, a gleaming sword held in her right hand.

"Ef jou do not kom vith me, I vill haf to hurt jou... Or her." The neko-girl sneered, her eyes red with madness, and pointed her sword towards Ivan menacingly. You wanted to protect him, but you felt so small, so weak. Your eye's were starting to well with fearful tears; Everything had finally started going for me and then this had to happen? What have I done to deserve this? You thought, near silent sobs escaping you as you lifted trembling hands to fist the back of Ivan's shirt to try and find some comfort. then Natalya started talking once more.

"Vot ef she komms too. Vold zat be enough. . . Push for jou, big bruder?" she asked, eyes narrowing dangerously and tail practically slashing through the air as dark brown ears twitched. Ivan looked back at you, as though gauging your response.

A/N: Sorry. I lost what I had done. I had a weird day. Mental breakdowns are abundant. I love whoever is spending their time reading this


End file.
